In the construction of horizontal blinds two kinds of controls are usually desired. The blind can have a control to lift the slats of the blind. In addition, the blind may permit control over the tilt of the slats. Cords or tape will generally be attached to or through the slats of the blind and into the head rail of the blind to connect with the control apparatus. To allow a user to operate the blind, an external interface is provided. Traditionally, the interface for lifting includes a cord extending from the head rail of the blind. When separate controls are provided for lift and tilt, typically a wand is utilized to change the tilt of the slats. Depending on the control devices used in the head rail, a cord or bead chain may also be configured to provide the user interface for control over the tilt of the blind without a wand. However, these cord-type interfaces typically hang freely in a loop or as two separated lengths of cord. Recently, consumer advocates have questioned whether cord-type interfaces might potentially pose a safety hazard to children if misused.